Snow White II: The Dwarfs Strike Back
by Mollyscribbles
Summary: Snow White 'Happily Ever After' is rarely as simple as that. After riding into the sunset, new events arise in the life of a certain princess and those she left behind.
1. Coming Attractions

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Disney or any other copyright holder.

Author's Note: Disney has become infamous with the path its sequels have taken lately. I thought it would be interesting to see how far I could take it while still remaining more reasonable than some of the official choices. It started as a parody, but I somehow started taking it seriously when I wasn't looking. As with any movie, the first you'll see of it is a trailer:

* * *

The screen is black to begin with. Fade in to a shot from the first movie where Snow first discovers the dwarfs' cabin.

VO: For those who loved the original. . .

Cut to: A bluebird swooping across the green landscape toward a castle.

VO: For those who wanted to see what happened next . . .

Cut to: a shot of Snow wielding a sword, hair down, generally looking pretty cool

VO: For those who don't mind a new approach. . .

Rapid cut between shots: Zoltan the raven flying out of the Queen's dungeon, the heart box held in his talons. The dwarfs at their table, glasses raised in some toast and foam splashing over the edges. A scary-looking wolf, half-glimpsed through the trees. A wide shot of the grand hall of the palace, a wedding in progress.

VO: This is a movie for you.

Black screen. Centered text, in Disney-font: SNOW WHITE II: THE DWARFS STRIKE BACK

Black screen. Centered text, etc: WINTER 2007


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Disney or any other copyright holder.

* * *

The screen is black for a moment after the music starts -- Orchestral, preferably John Williams -- then text appears.

**ONCE UPON A TIME, IN A KINGDOM FAR, FAR AWAY . . .**

Start with a shot of the old, fancy-covered storybook.  
Turn the page to a still of Snow White at the wishing well, from the first of the original movie. This entire sequence will consist of stills or original production art of the various scenes, fading in and out.  
The Queen speaking with her mirror.  
The Queen passing the box to her Huntsman.  
Huntsman readying to attack Snow.  
Snow running through the woods.

Snow singing with the bluebird  
Snow speaking with the animals.  
Snow finding the cabin.

The dwarfs returning home  
The dwarfs poking their heads over the footboards after finding Snow.   
Snow and the dwarfs dancing happily.

The fireplace with all seated

The music takes on a less cheerful tone, with the next slide.

The Queen at her cauldron

The apple, poison-dipped and a beautiful shade of red.  
The Queen offering the apple to Snow.

Snow's limp hand, and the apple with one bite from it  
The dwarfs heading after the wicked Queen, Grumpy leading the charge.  
The Queen being struck by lightning.

The empty cliff, after  
Snow in the coffin with the dwarfs standing by.

The music warms with hope.

Prince Charming riding up.  
Prince Charming kissing Snow White.  
Snow White riding off into the horizon with the Prince, golden castle in the background. Hold for an extra beat, the music turns calm and happy.

Slow fade, then expand the image – landscape only – for a filtered background. Hold for a few beats, then the music swells. The title and story scroll onto the screen, fonts familiar to Sci Fi fen.

**SNOW WHITE**

**Episode II: The Dwarfs Strike Back**

**It is a period of celebration in the Kingdom. Princess SNOW WHITE, the fairest maiden in the land, has been rescued from her exile of many months, of which little is known. Riding back triumphantly upon a white horse, she made an impressive return.**

**Accompanied by her rescuer and betrothed, PRINCE CHARMING, wedding plans are soon set into motion. With the recent death of the QUEEN, the land is without a ruler. The returned Princess' right to the throne is unquestioned, and a coronation is planned as part of the ceremony.**

**Swept away in her whirlwind romance, the Princess must now meet the demands of not only planning for the ceremony, but preparing for her place as Queen . . .**

Text scrolls off screen, fade back in to the shot of the castle landscape directly lifted from the ending of Episode One. Seamless fade into the same scene, but with the high-quality (but still traditional) animation today's studios can provide, and the generic golden glow fades to reveal actual scenery. With green fields and forests and the like. Pan shot across the landscape, and a bluebird flies into the screen. We follow it, swooping over the forest and village until we reach the castle. We hear bells ringing as we approach. The bird perches on a windowsill, and we see the interior of the castle's great hall is about half decorated for the ceremony. We move past the bird now, through the hall, and focus on various points. Garlands are in the process of being hung, a new chandelier is being raised, and artists have scaffolding set up by the ceiling to work on a mural. Thus far, they have only completed Snow White's portrait, done in a style somewhat similar to the Mona Lisa, except a full body shot, and a fancier gown.

We now move by a side hallway, where more garlands are being hung and a brand-new red carpet, rolled, is being carried into the hall. The camera now focuses on a slightly severe-looking woman, MILLICENT LOVEL. Her auburn hair is pulled up in a bun. Behind Windsor-framed glasses, her green eyes gleam with intelligence. She is wearing a tailor made suit, of french serge, the fitted long line jacket in forest green and cream-colored blouse over a matching ankle-length shaped skirt. One silk petticoat, a shade lighter than her skirt and white silk stockings round out the outfit. She is holding a clipboard. She moves up the hall at a brisk pace, occasionally checking something on the list, and enters the main Hall. . Zoom on her face, and she gives a small smile.

MILLICENT: It would seem everything is proceeding apace.

Musical number begins. In the background is the wedding prep, backup singing and dancing from the servants.

MILLICENT: Happily ever after

Is simple enough to say

But far from being 'The End'

It's a new beginning every day.

Arrangements, appointments,

Heinous plotters we must thwart

Pencil in requests, rehearsals

And after that, who knows what?

While singing the last verse and a half, a ninja is sneaking past Millicent with a sinister-looking box. Millicent delivers a roundhouse kick to his head, skirts swirling artistically and showing off her nice boots with sensible heels (not flats, but they look like footwear a human could wear without pain). This is not to underestimate the ninja but to show JUST HOW BADASS Millicent is. The ninja goes down and several guards descend on him. Millicent catches the box with ease and passes it on to a few guards dressed as knights – the armour for protection an indicator that the contents are very dangerous. Millicent pats her hair back in place and continues on her way. The entire event has not caused a break in her singing. She hugs her clipboard to her chest.

My list is filled, my heart is thrilled --

So much to do, so many plans

With every day another task

For the fairest of the lands.

Several maids, guards in full regalia, and the minstrel from Sleeping Beauty march by carrying a long floral garland; white blossoms stand out nicely against the greenery.

SERVANTS: We all do our best to help,

But if she will be our queen

She must be most regally

Perfect as her subjects dream.

Millicent checks off items on the first page of the clipboard with a blue quill.

MILLICENT: A reign that is strict yet kind,

Possessing keen wit,

Plain common sense,

And of course a sharp mind.

A reputation that lies above reproach,

Sympathy for the common man,

A knack for picking the proper gown

As only the royal can.

To rule for the greater good,

An army young men are proud to join

And it never hurts to have a pretty face

With which to adorn our every coin.

Millicent flips and catches a test coin that has been engraved for the occasion, which the camera zooms in on; the gold disc has Snow White's face embossed on it. Possible merchandising tie-in?

MILLICENT: But until the day of coronation arrives

So many tasks will fill our lives . . .

Arrangements, appointments,

Heinous plotters we must thwart

Pencil in requests, rehearsals

And after that, who knows what?

Millicent stops by a door and checks her watch (gold, on a chain, fastened at her belt), then gives a satisfied nod. The door opens. Snow White, clad in a blue sweatsuit with a yellow stripe down the front of the top and the side of each leg, looking somewhat disheveled, exits. Her hair is down from her normal style, appearing longer than before, and pulled loosely back into a ponytail. Several clumps of hair have escaped it, and it's clear she has just finished a workout. She gives a sigh when she sees who's waiting.

SNOW: Really, Millicent. With everything on my schedule lately, I still don't see why I have to spend so much time exercising. I never had to really focus to keep fit before.

MILLICENT: Your former routine included spending about half the day dedicated to housework and various chores; That's certainly not suitable behavior for a queen, and lazy monarchs tend to be ineffective in their ruling. Don't worry, you have time to get cleaned up before your next appointment. By the way, I was finalizing the guest list for you, ensuring all the diplomats and fellow royalty were included. Your sister's messenger confirmed she should arrive within the next few days. Is there anyone else you wanted to ensure was there?

SNOW: No, I can't think of anyone.

RAPID CUT TO: The Dwarfs' cottage. Exterior shot.

Shift to the kitchen. Minor pileup of dishes and clutter, but it's nowhere as bad as when we first saw it. All are seated at the table, with the exception of Grumpy, who is standing at the end, apparently in the middle of a lecture. Doc is seated slightly to the side of the others, looking somewhat put out.

GRUMPY: And while we've all been missing her so, now a little bird tells me -- thank you, Clarence --

He gives a nod to a small bluebird perched nearby, the same one from the opening sequence. It nods back.

GRUMPY: He tells me that they're planning a huge party for the wedding, but do they invite us? No!

The other six, in unison: NO!

DOC: So, sut are you weighing? Er, hut are you – what's your point, that we should force Snow White to come back here?

GRUMPY: No. . .

Grumpy's face melts. The anger fades out of the rest of them; none of them can bear to think of hurting her. Grumpy frowns anew and bangs his fist on the table.

GRUMPY: I'm saying it's that Prince Charming's fault! We were taking good care of her, and he comes up all high and mighty on his nice horse and wakes her and carries her off, and he's the one that's kept her from us!

Others: YEAH!

GRUMPY: We'll get Prince Charming and make him pay for what he's done!

HAPPY: And then Snow White will come back to us!

The other six raise their mugs in toast to Grumpy; foam and liquid splash over the sides. Grumpy stands there, looking defiant and proud.

Sinister music plays. Just a deep bass Duh-duh-DUUUHN will do.


	3. Distressing Developments

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Disney or any other copyright holder.

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT THE CASTLE 

Prince Charming, dressed as he was in the first movie, enters his chambers, whistling nonchalantly. He snaps his fingers, and his male servant, ROBERT COONEY takes his cape and hangs it on a nearby hook. Robert has brown eyes, and his brown hair, slightly longer than normal, is brushed back neatly. He is wearing a dark brown vest over a white shirt, black britches, and brown boots. Charming settles down on a chaise lounge and glares at Robert. Robert hurries to bring over a tray of fruit, then fluff a pillow and set it behind Charming's head. Charming waves him off, then throws a small pillow at a small puppet theater that is standing by one wall. The curtains open, and puppets begin to act out a show – Beauty and the Beast, to be precise. Time passes, as evidenced by the apple being reduced to a core and the grapes being nothing but stems. Charming slouches quietly, then frowns and throws a shoe at the stage.

CHARMING: No, no – you've got it all wrong. She should get together with the handsome Gaston fellow, not some beast.

The puppeteer stands and moves from behind the stage, looking affronted, and we see that he is the bookshop gentleman from Beauty and the Beast.

PUPPETTEER: Well, I never . . .

He stomps off, the Beauty and Beast puppets still on his hands. Charming sighs and stands, glancing around. He moves over to the window as he speaks.

CHARMING: Well, now what am I going to do . . . maybe if I luck out, some evil dragon will attack the kingdom and I can be a hero by going off to kill it. Geez, things have been boring here. At least I have a lovely fiancée to make up for it -- the honeymoon has got to make up for all the trouble I went through to track her down. Stupid witch . . . I guess I'll just have a nap for now.

(possibly change this to a musical number indicating chauvinistic attitude. Think Gaston without as much qualification for boasting.)

Charming now kicks off his shoes, hangs up his fancy jacket, and climbs into bed. Return focus to the window, where the sun quickly sets and it is night. The waxing moon is just visible in the window. The camera moves to view out the window, where seven small figures can be seen approaching from the distance. Cue 'sneaky' music. They are wearing black and sneaking in an obvious way. High-stepped tiptoeing, etc. The castle has a decorative wall around it, which they approach. It could possibly serve as a minor line of defense(at least against unarmed dwarfs), had the gate not been left open – there have been more than a few wedding planners and decorators going in and out recently, and it is far more convenient for all that they're left open. At least the guards can keep anyone from just waltzing in unauthorized.

CUT TO: The guardhouse. Two guards in full regalia are standing at attention. One yawns and turns to the other. Music stops.

GUARD #1: It has been quiet lately, and if any rival kingdom intends to try anything weird, they'll most likely wait until the wedding to cause more chaos. Want to play some poker?

GUARD #2: You don't need to come up with excuses for me. I was all for letting the guard dog take the night shift, remember?

He points to an old basset hound, soundly asleep in his basket. He is wearing a spiked collar, in a clear attempt to make him look 'tough'. The effect is lost, however, as the dog's neck is significantly smaller than the collar was designed for. The dog kicks in his sleep and 'wuf's quietly.

GUARD #1: Good old Sparky. He won't mind filling in for us, will you boy?

He skritches the dog behind the ears. Sparky stirs, legs kicking, then curls up again and falls back to sleep. Both guards exit, laughing. Return camera focus to the courtyard, where the dwarfs sneak in, dressed in black. This is not effective camouflage against the light-colored stone. Resume background 'sneaky' music. Soon they are standing beneath Charming's window. A bird flies over and perches on Grumpy's shoulder. Zoom in and we see that it is CLARANCE. He is now wearing a tiny black ski mask, looking rather silly with his beak sticking out. Grumpy holds up a hook attached to a rope and nods at Clarance.

GRUMPY(stage whisper): Go, Clarence! You can do it!

Clarance salutes with his wing and grasps the hook with his feet. He flies up to the window, flapping his little wings as hard as he can. The rope uncoils behind him and soon he reaches the windowsill. Perching there to rest a moment, he gives a cute little 'whew'. He brushes a wing across his forehead, catching his breath before picking up the hook again and looking for a suitable target. Spotting a sturdy-looking table, he takes the hook and flies around a leg of it two or three times before latching the hook back over the rope. A light tug indicates it will hold, and he returns to the windowsill. Perching there, he does a rather good owl imitation and hoots three times.

Down below, Grumpy gives a grin to the others.

GRUMPY: See? I told you it'd be a help to have someone bilingual on our side.

All seven grasp the rope firmly and pull, taking a step back to prepare for the climb. Inside the room, the table pulls toward the window with a loud scrape – it's heavy, but all seven of them heaving together does exert a good deal of force. Charming turns over in his sleep, gives a loud snore, and falls back asleep. After the dwarfs give another heave, the table is yanked suddenly against the window. It is large enough that it is wedged firmly under the windowsill, held solidly in place. Charming gives a snore as if he's about to wake, then rolls over and falls asleep again.

CUT TO exterior shot, and against the moon we see the silhouette of the dwarfs scaling the castle wall. Hold a few seconds, with appropriately sinister background music.

Return to interior shot of Charming's chambers, where Dopey is the last to climb in, stumbling over the nearest leg of the table and falling to the floor with a thud. He turns and gives it an angry shush. Two of the dwarfs now pull out another length of rope and a large burlap sack while Doc points to the bed where Charming lies, his back to them. They walk over slowly, each step bringing with it the classic floorboard squeak. Get the FX guys to pull out synths of some old leather wallets squeaking if needed – think Godzilla 2000 for things like this; use our latest technology to give viewers the feel of the old-fashioned classics.

The dwarfs reach the end of the bed and pop their noses over, one by one, with accompanying sound effects. They glare in synch. Grumpy, in the middle, gives a nod to the others and takes the sack. Three run to each side to surround Charming as Grumpy moves to the head of the bed. He opens the bag and moves it over Charming's head. Charming is lying on his back now. The blankets are ripped off of him, and the sack pulled to completely encase his body. The dwarfs' extensive experience in the mines has left them with high coordination when they need to work together like this, and soon the ropes have bound the sack tightly at appropriate points from neck to ankle. They pick him up and carry him to the window. Happy, face oddly serious now, pulls the rope in. Once the end arrives, he attaches it to the ropes binding the struggling body. Dust is kicked up, and as is to be expected, some winds up being inhaled by Sneezy. At the first 'Ah', the dwarfs clearly have the routine down – he has three handkerchiefs and two hands firmly under his nose in a second. One handkerchief is knotted around his nose. The sneeze successfully headed off, they all sigh in relief and slowly lower Charming out the window, waiting for him to touch down before they rappel back to the ground.

Return to the window view, where seven small figures carry the bound prince off over the hills and into the woods.

Hold the camera angle for a time-elapse shot, and the sun rises. Music: Another Edwardian Morning.

Turn across the room and focus on the door. We hear whistling approach from down the hallway, and soon a knock comes at the door. It is the male servant from before, Robert.

ROBERT VO: Mr Charming? It's time to get up now. I've got your breakfast ready, as per your request. . .

He opens the door and looks around. POV shot. He takes in the scattered sheets, the table still wedged under the windowsill, the rope going out the window. Return to shot of him. He facepalms.

ROBERT: Miss White isn't going to like this. . .

The table shifts out of position and falls to the floor with a thud.

CUT TO: Outside a room in Snow's quarters. A carved hardwood door featuring simple yet elegant scrollwork. At the center of the frame, a carved apple with a crown on it clearly marks whose room it is. Metallic clanging and slashing swordfight-type noises can be heard from within. Robert nervously approaches Millicent, who raises an eyebrow at him.

MILLICENT: What brings you to this section of the castle? I don't see anything on the schedule which might prompt this.

ROBERT: Er. Is Miss White available at the moment? I have something she needs to be informed of.

MILLICENT: I'm afraid not. She's still at her morning swordfighting lesson, but you might be able to step in if it's important.

He pales. Rather a lot. And gulps, pulling his collar slightly with one finger.

ROBERT: S-swordfighting? Is that, well, proper for a princess?

Millicent smirks at him.

MILLICENT: Quite so. It is a somewhat new tradition, but has proven to have an excellent rate of success in other kingdoms. Far more sensible to have a queen who is capable of defending herself than to deal with the chaos in the aftermath if her guards are caught unaware or bribed away from their posts. She has good reflexes and more strength than you would expect – her instructor says he's amazed at her progress over the past few months.

ROBERT: Eep.

Millicent checks her watch and gestures to the door.

MILLICENT: She's almost done, and since it's likely a message of some importance, I can let you in. But only this once.

Robert panics, somewhat, but manages to remain mostly calm. He holds up his hands.

ROBERT: No, no – it's perfectly all right. Nothing for Miss White to concern herself with.

Millicent laughs and grabs his arm, ushering him toward the door.

MILLICENT: Don't be silly. If it's vital enough that it pulled you from your duties attending to the prince, there's no point in dilly-dallying.

Millicent opens the door and leads Robert through. The room is a fairly well-stocked gym, though humorously old-fashioned. An exercise bicycle stands to one side, with an oversized front wheel. Free weights are near their rack, but not put away – they've seen recent use. A fighting ring is in one corner, with a shelf of padding and related accessories next to it. Fencing masks and a rack of foils are hanging on one wall. Snow White is currently exchanging a courteous bow with her swordfighting instructor, ending the lesson. She is, once again, wearing the blue sweatsuit. As Millicent and Robert approach, she smoothly returns the sword to its scabbard – it's the kind that could easily take someone's head off if you're not careful. Robert is doing his very best to fight the instinct that tells him to run like hell. Millicent approaches Snow, report now in hand.

SNOW: Good morning, Millicent. What's the latest news?

MILLICENT: There's a disturbance in the western territories – a dispute with some farmers who don't want to pay their taxes as the drought last season cut into the value of their crops. The local magistrate seems to have it under control, but I advise keeping an eye on the situation.

SNOW: Agreed. The season was tough on everyone – we'll set up a system of free crop seed being issued to each farmer at the start of next planting season, to ease their burden. Only available to loyal subjects who pay their taxes by that time, of course. It won't do any good if the dissenters aren't at least given a chance at the option.

MILLICENT: A wise choice. There's not much else to report – the caterers seek your approval to make an order for more shrimp; the prawns in stock aren't an acceptable substitute for what they have in mind.

SNOW: Granted. I want my wedding to be perfect, and it won't do to annoy the caterers. Anything else?

MILLICENT: I have nothing else to report, but Robert has news he says you need to be informed of.

Snow gives the extremely nervous man a comforting smile.

SNOW: There's no need to be nervous, Robert. I know you haven't been assigned to my area of the castle before, but I don't see why you might be scared of me. What's the news? It certainly can't be that awful.

ROBERT: Well --

CUT TO: Exterior shot of the castle. Fairly close, nearby woodland.

SNOW: VO WHAT?

A flock of birds take flight from the trees as the shout rings out.


	4. Plans in Motion

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Disney or any other copyright holder.

* * *

Cut back to the training room. Snow's fists are clenched at her sides, and she is seething. Robert is cowering behind Millicent and whimpering slightly. Millicent has a serious reaction for the first time, a hand at her mouth in shock. She still stands her ground and soon composes herself. She takes a step toward Snow, who is shaking in rage. Robert flinches back, then decides not moving will prevent attention from being drawn to him.

MILLICENT: Miss-miss White, there's no need to overreact. We know nothing for certain, and there is still a very good chance of recovering the Prince before the wedding. There was no blood, so we can assume he remains uninjured. I'll arrange for the finest knights of the kingdom to set out. They'll find him, and he'll be back here before you know it.

Snow takes a deep breath and stops shaking. She looks up, face hard with fierce determination.

SNOW: No.

Bewildered blinking from Millicent.

MILLICENT: No? But –

SNOW: I'm going after him myself. I'm done with hiding from my problems, done with running away and hoping things will work out on their own and leaving others to fight my battles. I'll get him back, avoid the chaos that would come from telling others about this, the wedding will proceed without incident, and we will live happily. Ever. After.

Snow bites out the last words, teeth clenched in determination.

MILLICENT: But –

Millicent gives a resigned sigh, then looks up and almost matches the strength of Snow's determination.

MILLICENT: Very well. But I would be breaking the oath I took when I accepted this position if I allowed you to set off on this mission on your own. I'm coming with you. We'll pack a few supplies and be off within the hour.

Robert, meanwhile, has regained his composure. His spine straight, he's giving his all to keep somewhat stern.

ROBERT: As am I. It goes against all a chivalrous gentleman stands for to allow two helpless women to head out without protection –

Millicent and Snow shoot him matching glares. He shrinks back a bit.

ROBERT: Aheh. Even if said women might be more capable than him.

The glares lessen, but their eyes are narrowed at him. Snow's hands are on her hips and Millicent's arms are crossed. Robert reconsiders his strategy.

ROBERT: I can carry heavy things and my training includes a course in tracking. And if I don't do this, I'll likely be stuck with explaining the situation to everyone else and face a severe reprimand.

Millicent and Snow exchange a look, expressions softening, and nod.

SNOW: All right. You both can come. But we'll need to move quickly, there's no time to lose. Gather everything you think we'll need, and we meet back here on the hour. And don't let anyone else know – with any luck, we'll be able to resolve this without starting a panic.

The three head for the door with almost tangible determination. The camera moves back to a ceiling shot, and mildly ominous music begins to play quietly. The door closes behind them, and the angle turns to a rafter in the shadows.

Perched there as he had been for hours is the Queen's raven, Zoltan. He seems to be considering the information he just took in. Giving a nod, he flies up through a hole in the ceiling – nothing that would be readily noticeable, a missing brick in the shadows. He emerges in the dark chamber that the Queen did her black magic in. Torches flare to life as he passes. He perches by the grimore that the Queen had used before, gives a flap and grasps the cover in his claws. The book falls open to a certain page, and he returns to his perch. The book reads:

**The Enchantment of Black Life**

**On occasion, even the greatest practitioner of the dark arts will fall victim to the limits of their mortal form, but this can be fixed. . .**

Zoltan flaps his wings, and the page turns.

**Should proper measures be taken beforehand, life can be returned to the unfortunate artisan of the craft with but a few items. . .**

Another flap, page turns.

**A box of fine design, with enchantments cast through its construction, and a sacrifice of blood on the mortal remains is all that is required. . .**

Zoltan spots the heart box, resting on a shelf with a few cobwebs on it. He brushes his wings across it, and soon it's shining brightly. He gives a cackle, grasps it in his talons, and flaps out the window the lightning struck through – the pane has broken in the months that passed. A howl of wind as he flaps out, and the camera turns back to the book. . . where the page turns once more.

**No spell is without flaw. While life will return and power greatly increased, they will be unable to change from the form in which they died . . .**

Another howl of wind, the page turns.

**Until they consume the heart of the one responsible for their initial demise.**

Lightning cracks. Music swells.

CUT TO: The Dwarfs' cottage. The Prince is still tied up in the burlap sack, and now stuffed into a closet. The Dwarfs are eating oatmeal for breakfast, somewhat sloppily. Sleepy has nodded off and is snoring into his bowl. The oatmeal bubbles every now and then.

HAPPY: Now that we've gotten the prince away from her, how will that bring Snow back to us?

GRUMPY: Ah, you dunderhead. Without the stupid prince around, she'll realize how silly that old castle is. She'll remember her old friends the dwarfs, come back to us, and everything will be right as rain again.

Grumpy moves to the cupboard and pulls a dish out.

GRUMPY: We'll be able to pick up where we left off. Just like old times.

We see the dish now. It is the gooseberry pie Snow had been making for Grumpy when the Queen interrupted her cooking. Still uncooked, grey and rotten after over six months in a cupboard, Grumpy's name is still discernible written in dough.

BASHFUL: I bet she's even more beautiful than we remember.

HAPPY: We should make her something nice! A welcome back present, to show her we knew she'd be back.

Sleepy yawns, wipes oatmeal off his face, and scratches his beard.

SLEEPY: Maybe a bed?

Others: Yeah! Yeah!

DOC: She'll like that. And it'll remind her she'll be able to relax here – we won't need to worry about her, with the Queen gone.

REALLY SINISTER MUSIC

CUT TO: Bottom of the cliff. The Queen's crumpled form in the 'Peddler Woman' disguise, mostly a dark lump concealed by the cloak. One arm lies to the side, about half the flesh stripped from it. Raven flaps over and sets the box in the center of the form, then remains perched there for a minute.

A rabbit, similar to – possibly the same one – that first approached Snow when she collapsed in the forest clearing, is hopping by. He doesn't take notice of either the body or the raven. He nibbles on some grass.

The Raven has a sinister gleam in his eye, and quickly dives at the bunny. Camera angle stays on the body, the box in the top of the frame. We hear flapping, then a trickle of red flows down the side of the box.

When the drop comes in contact with the Queen's body, there is a flash, and a red glow spreads across her from that spot. When it reaches the arm, sinews crawl across the bones, then muscle, then veins, then the skin spreads across. Finally, the fingernails – the same ragged fingernails of the hag – sprout in place. The fingers twitch, then the hand clenches. DAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Raven gives a flap and flies to a nearby tree, where he perches on a branch and caws happily.

Another sinister harmony resounds.

* * *

Author's Note: Looking through my notes on the story, I notice that I've got quite a few interesting background details that probably won't make it into the story directly. . . would you, the reader, be interested in reading my notes on character details and the social structure of the kingdom? If so, I'll be happy to post them (well, the non-spoilery bits, at least) as a 'bonus feature'. 


End file.
